Wild Kratts: Power of Nature
Wild Kratts: Power of Nature is a spinoff series of PBS' Wild Kratts started by Yara Altro on May 26, 2013. While the series still features amazing creatures around the world, it focuses on the magical and mythical world of Greek Mythology. The series also holds fictional backgrounds of the main characters. Series Summary Plot Season 1: Eris Arc In this season, the Wild Kratts receive their new mission as Nature Guardians, and while meeting new friends and adding new members to their team, they have to face an unknown enemy, which evil minions, dark magic clouds, absorb its victims' bad energy. Season 2: Chaos Arc In season 2, things get a little tougher to the team: Darius, Clarissa Kratt's nemesis, joins Zach Varmitech, making her return to the team. A new animal friend joins the team, bringing with itself lots of doubts. 3 new villains join in the war between light and darkness, but another one will appear later on. here is a list of them including the ones that appear later on: Amelia Cutter, Cybermen, Jack, (from Part of you World), and The Cult of Zachbots. Season 3: Amelia Cutter Arc Amelia Cutter is now crud-bent on getting revenge on David for ruining her plans to take over the world with an army of corrupted animals. The anomalies are being more frequent than ever before. Samuel became the new Emperor of the Neo-humans. Jack, one of the remaining pure humans, leads an army of other pure humans against the ones who had put him into his misery. Vector Scavos now has army of Zachbots and he is now their emperor. The number of Cybermen are doubling. These things are going to be easier for the team now that Zach is on their side, but now the Kratt Brothers have to learn how to control their darkness, having been cursed by Chaos. That is the hard part. Episode List See Episodes Character List Original Crew *Martin Kratt *Chris Kratt *Aviva Corcovado *Koki Bambrick *Jimmy Z Mythical People *Mina Kratt - Nymph/Human Hybrid *Faust - Lupus Phantasma *Darius - Lupus Phantasma *Paris - Lupus Phantasma *Maximilian - Lupus Phantasma *Elsa Genosharp - Nymph Gods *Athena - Goddess of Wisdom *Hermia - Mother Nature *Hephaestus - God of Metalworking *Ares - God of War *Eris - Goddess of Discord *Artemis - Goddess of the Hunt and Wildlife *Poseidon - God of the Sea *Zeus - King of the Gods, God of Weather *Hera - Queen of the Gods, Goddess of Marriage *Aphrodite - Goddess of Love and Beauty *Chione - Goddess of Snow Creature Pals *Bite-Size - brown bat *Spot-Swat - cheetah *Blur - cheetah *Karma - chameleon *Luna - spotted eagle-owl *Bonehead (originally T-Bone) - t-devil *Bone - t-devil *Biter - t-devil *Sticker - beaver *Timber - beaver *Buddy - beaver *Twig - beaver *Shadow - black jaguar *Grabsy - spider monkey *Colombina - monarch butterfly *Maxeen - monarch butterfly *Snowdrop - japanese macaque *Caracal Twins - caracals *Lil' Cubby, El Cutisimo, Screensaver, Cat Burglar, Martin, and Chris - lions *He-Who-Breathes-Fire - lion *Yang - panda *Splash - leatherback sea turtle *Pearl - leatherback sea turtle *Athom - atlas moth *LifeShade - Lifefury Allies *Wild Kratts Kids *Laura - Martin's girlfriend *Tanya - Chris's girlfriend *Ventus - first Air Guardian, Hermia's apprentice *David Genosharp - new Guardian, Time Guardian *Samuel Jawclaw - Neo-Human from the future Past lives *Terra - past life of Chris Kratt *Aqua - past life of Martin Kratt *Flora Meredith - past life of Aviva Corcovado *Rose - past life of Koki Bambrick *Pyce - past life of Jimmy Z *Chaos - past life of Zach Varmitech *Beowulf/Ventus - past life of David Genosharp Talking Animals Rule Animals can talk in the episodes, under several hypotheses: 1: If the Nature Guardians use their “Animal Comprehension Power”; 2: If Mother Nature allows them to, in Bite-Size’s case; 3: If they were humans before, in Luna and Clarissa’s case (in this case, their eyes remain human). 4: If humans wear amulets carved into the shapes of animals, in Elsa's case. 5: If the animals are telepathic, in LifeShade's case. Production The FK Crew *Yara Altro - Yara-chan: Director *Hunter Bryant - Tamishii: Collab partner, official editor (joined in April 2014) *Isabela Rodrigues - MimisaRi *WildKrattsSuperFan1 *Samuel Benefiel - TimeKratt (joined on June 1, 2014) Fanfic writing function Most, if not all, episodes are collaborations between the crew, specifically always with the director.